Warmth in the Cold of Night
by Smitty91
Summary: A lonely Rainbow Dash decides to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with the Apple family.


Warmth in the Cold of Night

"Well, that's the last of 'em," Applejack said as she delicately hung the last ornament on the tree. She looked over her shoulder at the living room couch, where Granny Smith was currently reading a story to Apple Bloom, with Pinkie Pie providing the voices for the various characters. She grinned to herself as Pinkie Pie suddenly assaulted Apple Bloom with a barage of tickles.

Her attention was drawn to the front door as Big Mac came in, a flurry of snow following him. She rushed over and closed the door, then proceeded to help unload the wood that he was carrying on his back. "Cold out there, Big Mac?"

The stallion shakily nodded his head. "E-Eyup."

She deposited the logs near the fireplace where a strong fire was roaring. Seeing Big Mac join the others on the couch, she figured she might as well join them.

Rainbow Dash's teeth chattered while she flew over the town of Ponyville, high above the clouds. Her mane and tail were whipped back by the air that blew past her. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have had a problem with flying, but in this kind of weather, the air resistance was stronger and thus, it was harder to see where she was going. She couldn't wait until she was home sipping some hot chocolate. She hated winter.

Her wings felt light, but that was to be expected with how cold it was. Her wings felt cold, hard. If anypony were to touch them, she expected that they would break at the slightest touch. Hence, why she was so eager to get home. She felt that if she flew for much longer, she would fall from exhaustion. The winter weather always tended to tire her out than when she was flying in the summer.

Ah, there it was! Her home was just up ahead. She was almost there. She suddenly stopped, a thought striking her. She didn't have a fireplace at her house. Quite an inconvience, especially during the winter. What was she supposed to do? All of her friends were either out of town or were spending time with their families, and she doubted any of them would appreciate her just barging in on them during the holidays. She supposed that she could keep warm, but that wasn't nearly enough. No. She needed a strong, roaring fire in order to ensure that she was as warm as possible.

She thought back to her friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike were all in Canterlot, Twilight and Spike visiting her parents and Rarity and Fluttershy visiting Rarity's parents for the holidays. That left Pinkie Pie and Applejack to rely on. As far as she knew, Pinkie Pie was with the Cakes visiting the in-laws. That left Applejack, who she was quite certain would be spending the holidays with her family this evening. Oh, but she couldn't just go and ask if she could spend the holidays with them. That would be rude, and she wasn't usually one who was prone to begging. But, she needed somewhere warm to stay and spending the holidays all alone, aside from Tank, wasn't her idea of a great way to spend the holidays.

She fluttered down to the ground and thought about what to do. She couldn't go home since it was so cold and she didn't just want to barge in on Applejack and her family while they were trying to enjoy the holidays. What was she supposed to do, go home and freeze? Then again, she and Applejack were close to each other, and she didn't think that Applejack would just tell her to get lost and stop bugging them. No, Applejack wasn't like that. She supposed that the least she could do was go see Applejack and hope for the best.

"All right, who's up for some hot cocoa?" Applejack asked. She hopped off the couch and began heading for the kitchen.

"Ooh, me, me, me," Pinkie Pie cried, holding up her hoof.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah figured you'd want some, Pinkie Pie." She eyed her little sister. "Apple Bloom?"

The filly nodded. "Yes, please."

After getting confirmation from both Granny Smith and Big Mac, Applejack started heading for the kitchen. She suddenly stopped upon hearing a knock at the door. "Well, now who in the Sam Hill could that be?" Her curiosity piqued, she walked over and opened the door, taking a step back when she realized that it was Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash? What are you doiing here, sugarcube?"

"Oh, nothing," Rainbow Dash said, running her hoof in a circular motion on the snowy ground, looking down. She gazed up at Applejack. "It's just that, uh," she rubbed the back of her neck, "my place is cold and I don't have a fireplace. So, I was sort of wondering if–"

"Dash," Applejack said, "did you come over 'cause you wanted to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with us?"

Rainbow Dash swallowed. "Kind of. It's just really lonely at home. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but–"

"Shoot, girl, what are you doing out there?" Granny Smith asked, walking up beside Applejack. "Get your patootie in here. It's cold out."

Applejack chuckled as Rainbow Dash entered. She shut the door.

"You guys don't mind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Shoot, no," Applejack said, putting a hoof around Rainbow Dash and giving her a hug. "We're more than happy to have you."

"Are you sure?" The pegasus looked around uncertainly.

"Oh, stop that nonsense," Granny Smith said. "You're always welcome here, you and the rest of your friends. You know that."

Rainbow Dash blushed. "I guess so."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow jumped upon hearing a high-pitched voice call her name. She looked around until she spotted a bright pink earth pony bouncing towards her. "Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were going to visit their in-laws," Pinkie Pie explained in rapid succession, "but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay in Ponyville. Then I bumped into Applejack in the town square and she asked if I had any plans for Hearth's Warming Eve. When I told her I didn't, I guess that made her sad because she invited me to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with her and her family."

"Besides," Applejack said, "she's practically like one of the family." She grinned at Pinkie Pie and nudged her. "Ain't that right, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yep," Pinkie Pie said happily.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash. "I was just about to go make some."

"Um, sure," Rainbow Dash said.

"Great. Well, go on and make yourself at home. I'll be back as soon as I can with the cider. Apple Bloom, would you mind helping me?"

"Sure!" The eager filly happily followed her sister into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash followed the rest of the family to the living room. To her relief, there was a blazing fire. Sighing, she walked over and plopped her rump down in front of the fireplace, letting its warmth melt away the cold that had once taken over her body. She heard Granny Smith telling Pinkie PIe how they celebrated Hearth's Warming Eve back in her day, how they couldn't afford gifts and had to make their own from scratch. Rainbow Dash paid her no mind, being too engrossed in the fire that was currently heating up her body.

A few short minutes later, Applejack and Apple Bloom returned, balancing trays on their backs that contained several mugs of hot chocolate.

"All right," Applejack said. "Y'all drink up." She walked over to Rainbow Dash, who took her mug of hot chocolate gratefully and took a sip. She deposited the rest of the mugs to the rest of the family She sat down with her own mug of hot chocolate beside Rainbow Dash, idly sipping it while the fire did its work and warmed her up, as if the hot chocolate wasn't doing that already. She grinned over at Rainbow Dash and put a hoof around her, pulling her close. "This is what Hearth's Warming Eve is all about, eh, Dash?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I guess."

"Ah, come on, sugarcube. Buck up." She lightly punched Rainbow Dash in the side.

"Sorry." Rainbow gently rubbed at her sore side, though she'd never admit it to Applejack that the punch, no matter how light, had actually hurt. She cleared her throat. "I guess I'm just depressed because I'm having to spend all my time at home, not having to do any work."

"At least you get plenty of sleep. You love to sleep in."

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true." She took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Applejack set her mug down. "Maybe some singin' would cheer you up." She cleared her throat.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Pinkie Pie said gleefully. She inhaled deeply, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Why don't you start, Rainbow Dash?" the farm pony asked.

"Yeah, come on, Dashie," Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically.

Rainbow Dash sighed, but nonetheless, began to sing, although not as enthusiastically as one would have hoped.

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we've no place to go_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

"Pfft," Applejack pouted. "Come on, sugarcube, you can do better than that."

Rainbow Dash said nothing, leaving Pinkie Pie to take the reins of the song.

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_

Applejack soon joined in, turning the once solo song into a full-fledged duet.

_"When we finally kiss good night_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm_

_But if you'll really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm" _

The two of them were so caught up in the singing that Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile. Sure enough, their infectiious singing led her to standing up and joining them, along with the rest of the family.

_"The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_

_But as long as you love me so_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow" _

The six ponies collapsed on the floor, laughing and hugging each other, the warmth of being together combating the fire in terms of heat.

"Ah," Applejack said, grinning at Rainbow Dash, "there's a smile. That's a good sign. It's one of our family rules."

Rainbow Dash gave Applejack a quizzical look. "Family rules?"

Applejack nodded. "Mm-hmm. Come on, I'll show ya." She led Rainbow Dash over to the front door, where there was a plaque on the wall.

Rainbow Dash looked over the rules carefully.

Family Rules

1\. Remember you are loved.  
2\. Choose to be happy.  
3\. Sing, laugh, and dance.  
4\. Dream big.  
5\. Say please and thank you.  
6\. Try your best.  
7\. Be grateful.  
8\. Smile.  
9\. Hug often.  
10\. Offer to help.

"We each came up with two," Applejack explained.

"And I helped," Pinkie Pie said proudly. "I actually came up with three. You can probably tell which ones those are."

Rainbow Dash nodded. Given Pinkie Pie's personality, she didn't need to be told that it was Pinkie Pie who had come up with rules three, eight, and nine. She grinned at Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

Applejack perked up upon hearing a ding. "Oh, that's dinner. Who's hungry?"

The others happily walked in the kitchen and began setting the table. Remembering rule number ten, Rainbow Dash was certain to offer to help them set the table. Applejack tasked her with getting drinks for everypony while she and the others laid out the food and plates. Thankfully, Pinkie Pie helped Rainbow Dash with the drinks, fixing three while Rainbow Dash fixed the other three. At long last, everypony was seated at the table. Rainbow Dash seemed a bit nervous as she observed the food. It all looked and smelled wonderful, but she wasn't too sure about how much she should eat, not wanting to appear to be a glutton in front of the family for fear that she would only embarass herself.

Applejack seemed to sense that Rainbow was a little more than uneasy about eating in front of the others. "Oh, don't worry about it, sugarcube," she reassured her friend. "You eat as much as you want. Nopony will think any different of ya." She chuckled. "We all tend to eat like little piggies when it comes to meals, so you have no need to feel embarrassed. Any weight you put on, you'll be able to lose within a few short days with how much you fly."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Maybe." Along with the others, she began loading her plate down with food, as were the others. Pinkie's plate looked like a humongous mountain, but Dash figured that she should have figured as much given Pinkie's seemingly insatible appetite. Once she had a good amount of food on her plate, she began digging in, taking sips of her soda every now and then. She grinned at Applejack.

"Good, ain't it?" Applejack said, beaming.

Rainbow Dash nodded her head rapidly. "Delicious! Mmm! I wish I could cook this good."

"Maybe we can give you some lessons sometime," Appeljack offered.

"Sure. I'd like that." Rainbow tossed a whole yeast roll into her mouth, chewed it daftly, and swallowed. "When it gets warmer, of course."

Applejack nodded. "Of course."

The family started conversing about the great year that they had each had and what their plans for the following year would be. Naturally, Rainbow's plans were to get into the Wonderbolts while the Apple family was mainly concerned about keeping the farm afloat, which Rainbow figured shouldn't be too difficult given how good their sales were in terms of apples and cider.

"What about you, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I don't really have any plans for the new year," Pinkie Pie stated. "Though, I suppose I'd like to make some more friends and bring some more smiles to the ponies of Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Naturally." She took another swig of her soda.

"Keep drinking like that and you'll be wizzing all night long, Dash," Applejack joked, gently shoving the pegasus.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Rainbow objected. "Don't worry about me."

"Still, you'll have to sleep on the couch if you keep going. I don't want you wetting my bed."

"Pfft. Please, Applejack. I haven't done that since I was a little foal."

"You used to wet the bed?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rainbow blushed. Why had she just said that? "Y-Yeah . . ."

"Don't worry about it, Dash," Applejack replied. "No need to be embarrassed. It's perfectly normal."

Rainbow grinned. "Thanks." She tossed another roll into her mouth and bit it in half. The other half fell to her plate. "I might have to come over more often for dinner."

"Well, we'd be glad to have you," Granny Smith said.

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Anytime you're hungry, feel free to come over."

"You're sure I won't be bothering you?" Rainbow asked nervously.

"No!" Applejack seemed to take offense at Rainbow Dash's question. "It's never a bother, honest, sugarcube."

"Okay." Rainbow Dash picked up the other half of her roll and stuffed it in her mouth. She went to take a drink, only to find her glass empty.

"Cider?" Applejack asked.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash gave her friend a confused look.

"Would you like some cider?" Applejack repeated. "We've got plenty. I was saving it for later, but I know how much you love your cider."

"Sure." She gave Applejack her glass. "It's not a feastive meal without cider, right?"

Applejack giggled. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, can I get some too, please?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course, sugarcube." With Rainbow Dash's glass in hoof, Applejack walked out of the room.

Rainbow looked over at Pinkie and grinned. The earth pony grinned back. While the two of them may not have had a whole lot in common, the traits that both of them seemed to share was their love for cider and for practical jokes and pranks. A mug of cider was set in front of her and, after a moment, Pinkie's own portion of cider was set in front of her. "Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" She grabbed the mug and took a swig.

"Mm, yummy," Pinkie Pie concurred, taking a sip of her own cider.

Applejack sighed. "It's a real shame the rest of our friends couldn't be here."

Rainbow suddenly gave a depressed expression. "Yeah, that's true. The holidays just don't feel the same without of our friends around."

"I'm sure they're all having a great time in Canterlot," Pinkie said. "And besides, we'll all get to exchange gifts when they get back."

Rainbow gasped. "Oh, crud! I totally forget about that."

"Oh, don't sweat it, Dash," Applejack replied. "Y'all don't need to get us anything. Having you around is enough."

"Still, I'll feel bad if you guys me gifts but I don't have anything to give the rest of you."

Applejack shook her head. "Sugarcube, that's not what the holidays are about."

"That's right," Granny Smith agreed. "Hearth's Warming Eve is about being around the ones you love, ponies who care about you."

The rest nodded in agreement.

Rainbow slowly took another drink of her cider, thinking over what Applejack had said. It was true that Hearth's Warming Eve wasn't about getting gifts, but she couldn't help but think that she would hate herself if all of her friends got her something and she had nothing to give in return. Then again, her friends would completely understand if she simply forgot and wouldn't hold it against her. They wouldn't stop loving her or being her friend if she didn't get them a gift. Like Applejack had said, just being around her friends during the holidays was enough of a gift.

"I think I'll get some cider too," Applejack said, hopping off her chair.

"Can I get some too?" Apple Bloom spoke up.

Applejack shook her head. "Sorry, sugarcube. Maybe when you're older."

"Aww . . ." Apple Bloom whined.

Rainbow continued to eat and drink with the rest of the family until she was full to bursting. She pushed her empty plate away from her, sighing in content as she patted her full belly. She supposed that she had eaten more dessert than she had eaten of the actual meal, but so had Pinkie, which didn't come as a surprise to Rainbow Dash in the slgihtest. They both had a strong sweet tooth, so naturally they would have partaken of the desserts more so than the food that had been laid out. Now that she had a full belly, all Rainbow Dash wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep until morning. However, she needed to wait until her food properly digested before she could actually move.

"Mm, that was great," Pinkie said, hopping off her seat. "We should do this again next year."  
"Preferrably with the rest of our friends," Applejack added, who seemed to be as stuffed as the rest of them. "Hoo, boy, am I tired."

"You said it," Rainbow Dash weakly agreed. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. If she didn't watch it, she would fall asleep right at the table.

Through her tired eyes, Applejack glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Land sakes, it's nearly midnight." Rocking back and forth, she managed to get on all fours. "Best be gettin' to bed, y'all. Come on."

"Just give me a minute," Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Oh, you come up when you're ready, sugarcube," Applejack said, gently patting Rainbow's bloated stomach. "Come on, Apple Bloom."

Everything seemed to be numb to Rainbow Dash. Her limbs felt like they'd been inflated, making it hard to move them. Even her hearing seemed to have decreased, as she could barely hear the others heading up the stairs. She let out a low moan, finally deciding that it was best to go ahead and head upstairs herself before she fell asleep at the table. She rolled from side to side, eventually landing on her stomach on the floor. She groaned as the impact of htting the floor sent shockwaves through her body, most especially her stomach since it was so full. Maybe that hadn't been the best idea. Perhaps she should have waited until her food had digested. Her stomach was so bloated that her hooves weren't even touching the floor. She looked like a large, round blue ball. She moved her hooves in an attempt to get moving, but found this to be futile. She heard a chuckle come from above and she looked up to see Applejack smiling down at her.

"Need some help, Dash?" she asked.

Rainbow nodded. "Please?"

With ease, Applejack loaded the portly pegasus onto her back and didn't seem at all affected by the added weight pressing down on her back. She'd lifted barrels of apples that were heavier that Dash was now. Dash figured that it must have had something to do with her strong back. Dash had to hold onto Applejack's mane to keep from falling off as the two headed up the stairs.

"You'll be sleeping with me," Applejack told her. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," Dash weakly muttered. Slowly, she turned her head to peer at Applejack. "Where's Pinkie sleeping?"

"She's sleeping with Apple Bloom."

"Oh. Okay, then." She let out a tired yawn. "Boy, am I tired."

Applejack chuckled. "You and me both, sugarcube. Whoo, what a meal!" She gently pushed open her bedroom door and walked in. She hopped on her bed and leaned back, allowing Rainbow Dash to easily slide off her back. She chuckled when Rainbow Dash didn't make any attempt to get settled into bed. "Too stuffed to move, huh?"

Weakly, Rainbow nodded. "You said it."

"Here, I'll help ya." She gingerly moved Rainbow over to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Once she'd succeeded in getting Rainbow Dash settled in bed, she went to her side of the bed and climbed in, rolling over onto her side and pulling the covers up to her neck. "Sleep tight, sugarcube."

Rainbow Dash yawned. "Sleep tight, Applejack, and thanks."

Applejack sat up and gave the pegasus a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow succeeded in rolling over onto her back so that she could look at Applejack. "Well, for letting me spend the holidays with you and your family."

Applejack smiled. "Don't think anything of it, sugarcube." She reached down and lovingly patted Rainbow's head. "That's what friends do for each other, right?"

Rainbow nodded. "I guess." She rolled back over onto her side, letting out a small groan as a jolt of pain shot through her stomach. "Ugh! I think I ate too much."

"A good night's sleep will probably ease it off. Trust me, you'll feel much better by morning."

"Maybe. We should stop talking and get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

"Nighty-night," a third voice added.

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped and shot up, looking around. A moment later, Pinkie Pie sat up as well, causing both mares to give out a yell of surprise.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Apple Bloom fell asleep, so I figured I'd sleep with you guys," Pinkie Pie said. She gave them a worried look. "That's okay, isn't it?"

Applejack nodded. "Of course it is, sugarcube. Now, best be gettin' to sleep. Don't won't to be too tired tomorrow morning."

"'Cause we get to open presents then," Pinkie Pie cried happily, clopping her hooves in excitement.

"That's right," Applejack agreed. "Now, go to sleep, Pinkie Pie."

"Okay!" The pink earth pony flopped back down on the pillow that she was sharing with Applejack.  
Rainbow Dash slowly lied back down. As she managed to back onto her side, she felt something furry, warm, and long snake its way arond her waist. She looked over to see Pinkie Pie pulling her close. She was about to complain when she noticed how warm she was. She decided against it and couldn't help but smile when Applejack wrapped her own hoof around Pinkie Pie and pull her close so that all three of them were tightly held to one another, providing each other with warmth. Rainbow chuckled to herself as she turned her head back around and rested it on her pillow.

Softly, Applejack sang: "When we finally kiss good night, how I'll hate going out in the storm."  
Pinkie Pie added, "But if you'll really hold me tight."

"All the way home I'll be warm," Rainbow Dash quietly said.

"Rainbow Dash, wake up," Pinkie Pie cried in joy. "It's Hearth's Warming Day!"

Rainbow felt a pillow smash against her face and she let out a groan. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes and glared at Pinkie, who was sitting in front of front of her. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"I'm trying to get you up, silly," Pinkie said, "so we can go downstairs and open presents!" She once again swung the pillow she and Rainbow Dash had been using and crashed it against the side of Rainbow's head.

"Oh, that's it," Rainbow growled. She grabbed the nearest pillow she could find, which just so happened to be the pillow Applejack was using. "You are so dead!" Without warning, she swung, knocking Pinkie onto her side as the pillow collided with her head. The earth pony laughed and retaliated by hitting Rainbow in the chest.

Having had her pillow stolen, Applejack set up and decided to join in on the fight. She went to her closet, retrieved a pillow, and began giving both Rainbow and Pinkie a good pounding with her pillow for waking her up so early, all three parties laughing hysterically as the fight continued. Eventually, they were in a pile laughing together as feathers fell around them, covering the bed from one end to the other. The laughing finally died down, the three attempting to catch their breath and stop their chests from hurting from laughing so hard.

"Okay," Applejack said breathlessly, sitting up. "Let's go downstairs. The others are probably already down there waiting on us."

"But what about the mess?" Pinkie Pie asked, pointing to the pool of feathers still on the bed. The comforter had ended up crumbled on the floor as a result of their intense pillow fight.

"Pfft. That can wait. Let's go, come on!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Applejack downstairs to the living room. Sure enough, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Big Mac were sitting on the living room couch waiting for them.

"Ah, there they are," Granny Smith said. "Now we can get started."

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie sat down in front of the living room couch and observed the tree in front of them.

"So, uh," Applejack said, "who should pass out gifts?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I'm the guest, so I guess I could do. Not like I have any presents to open anyway."

"Don't be so sure about that, sugarcube," Applejack replied.

"Huh?" Rainbow looked over at Applejack.

"Nothing." Applejack gently smacked Rainbow's rear. "Get going."

Rainbow gave a salute before trotting over to the tree and observing the various gifts delicately wrapped in wrapping paper. She carefully looked over the tags and, after a moment, began passing them out to the individuals that they were addressed to. She watched as each of the family members tore into their gifts. She couldn't help but feel a little left out, what with not having any presents of her own. Even Pinkie Pie had gotten a presnet or two from Applejack, the latter probably having saw fit to go ahead and give Pinkie the gifts she'd gotten her since she was already spending Hearth's Warming Eve with her family.

After all of the presents had been opened, thus flooding the living room with ripped wrapping paper, Rainbow said, "Well, I think that's all of them."

"Look behind the tree," Applejack suggested.

Rainbow gave the earth pony a quizzical look, but nonetheles did as she was told. Bending down, she carefully looked behind the tree. At the very back was a present wrapped in Wonderbolts wrapping paper and it was addressed to her. She grabbed it and tightly hugged it.

"I figured I'd go ahead and give you your present now," Applejack said, grinning. "You know, instead of making you wait. It's from me and Rarity."

"What is it?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Can't tell you," Applejack said, "but I think you're going to love it."

Eagerly, Rainbow tore off the wrapping paper to discover a small box. She set the box down on the floor and opened it, revealing her gift to be a two-piece Wonderbolts pajamas set. She squealed in delight and tightly hugged Applejack. "Oh, wow! Thanks!"

Applejack chuckled. "Told ya you'd love it. Those should be able to keep you plenty warm throughout the next month or so."

"Ditto," Rainbow Dash agreed. "I can't wait to try 'em out."

"Go on," Applejack said, "slip 'em on. See how they fit."

Rainbow didn't need to be told twice. With haste, she slipped the pajamas on, first the shirt, then the bottoms. Getting them on was slightly difficult, she still having a slight paunch from her binge last night. Still, they seemed to fit. She grinned. "Fits perfectly."

"They're not too tight, are they?" Applejack asked.

"No, they're perfect!"

Applejack grinned. "I'm glad." She watched as Rainbow walk out of the room. "Where ya going, sugarcube?"

"I'll be right back," Rainbow replied. "I just need to go get something upstairs."

The others looked at each other in confusion, having no idea what Rainbow was talking about. They waited pateintly and after a few minutes, Rainbow came fluttering back downstairs, carrying a bundle of wrapped presents. There were five of them, one for each member of the family. She distributed them to who they were addressed to.

"Oh, sugarcube," Applejack said, teary eyed. "You didn't have to go and get us anything."

"I wanted to," Rainbow Dash said. "You know, as a way to thank you guys for letting me spend the holidays with you. Well, go on."

Excitedly, they each opened their presents. They each had gotten a pint glass, each the same color as their coats.

"Sorry," Rainbow Dash said sheepishly. "There aren't a whole lot of stores that are open at two in the morning."

"Don't sweat it, sugarcube," Applejack said. "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I suppose," Rainbow replied.

They cleaned up the mess on the floor, balling up the wrapping paper and disposing of it in the nearest trash can.

"Now that that's done," Applejack said, "why don't we get some breakfast?"

"Uh, I don't know about that," Rainbow said nervously. "I'm still pretty full from last night."

"How about some coffee then?" Apple Bloom suggested.

Rainbow grinned. "Sounds good to me." She followed the others to the kitchen and set about making her mug of coffee. She felt a sense of pride when she saw that the family was drinking from the glasses she'd given them. She joined Apple Bloom at the table while the others got started on making breakfast. She offered to help, but her help was politely declined. So, Rainbow was left to her own devices while she sipped her coffee, its warmth and sweetness doing its job in properly waking her up.

The kitchen was soon enveloped in the sweet scents of cinnamon rolls and other food that was quickly prepared. With the smells tingling at her nose, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but get a little hungry. Once Pinkie set a plate of cinnamon rolls on the table, she went to grab one, but suddenly stopped, not sure if whether it was polite to eat now or wait until everypony was at the table.

"Go ahead," Granny Smith offered.

Grinning, Rainbow grabbed a few cinnamon rolls and quickly devoured them in an effort to ease away her growling stomach. After eating a couple, her hunger began to die away. Though, coffee and cinnamon rolls didn't taste too well together, so she decided to go ahead and eat all of her cinnamon rolls and then proceeded to wash them down with what was left of her coffee.

Eventually, the rest of the food was placed on the table and the family joined Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash. A lively conversation was struck up as the family reminisced about past Hearth's Warming Days that they'd celebrated in the past, sparking memories in both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about past Hearth's Warming Days that they'd celebrated with their respective families.

Finally, Rainbow Dash decided to head home, despite the family's objections. Both Pinkie Pie and Applejack seemed to be the most adamant about her staying, but they understood.

"Thanks for coming over," Applejack said. "We really enjoyed having you."

"Well, thanks for having me over," Rainbow Dash said. "I really enjoyed it. We should do this again next year."

Applejack nodded. "Ditto." Noticing that they were underneath an archway, she looked up, prompting Rainbow Dash to do the same.

"Is that . . ." Rainbow Dash started.

"Yep." Applejack nodded. "Mistletoe."

The two looked at each other.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Pinkie said, approaching them.

The two friends looked at each other.

"You've got to kiss each other, sillies," Pinkie Pie elaborated.

Again, the two gave each other uncertain looks.

"Do we have to?" Rainbow asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "You have to. It's the rule: 'When you're under the mistletoe, give them a show.'"

"Who's 'them?'" Applejack asked.

"Exactly," Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with." Tentatively, she leaned forward, as did Applejack, her lips puckered and quivering. Her wings flared up and her body shivered when her lips made contact with Applejack's, both mares kissing uncertainly, then began to do it more earnestly as they became more comfortable with it. Rainbow felt Applejack wrapped a hoof around her head and pull her close. She didn't fight it. There was no point. On instinct, she too wrapped her head around Applejack's and pulled her closer.

After about two minutes of their lips being locked together, the two finally pulled away.

"Best Hearth's Warming Day ever," whispered Rainbow Dash in Applejack's ear.

"Ditto," Applejack whispered back.


End file.
